


Stupid Sexy Rose Bride

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anthy Topping, Denial, Episode 3 AU, F/F, Humiliation Prank Gone Wrong, Smut, Tsundere Nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nanami gave Anthy a melting dress for an entirely different reason. Not that she'll ever admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Sexy Rose Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushieLordLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieLordLexi/gifts).



"I've always wanted to get to know you better." In the biblical sense, perhaps? Of course not, Anthy Himemiya was a freak, quiet and boring without a thought in that pretty little head of hers. She was only good for humiliating. A vacant doll.

The dress was perfect. Such an ugly color, an unflattering cut and of course, fabric that would dissolve when wet. And Himemiya _would_ be getting wet that evening. Wet, naked, humiliated and sobbing in front of a crowd, the only reason to nominate _her_ as dance queen. Why else?

But her mind kept lingering on the naked part as she escorted the girl out to the middle of the dance floor. Not that she actually _wanted_ Anthy Himemiya naked. No way! She was a big ugly weirdo and she was going to humiliate her!

She was all too happy to ditch her and run off to find her brother and watch the carnage from a safe distance. While mocking Himemiya, of course, because she deserved it.

But she kept watching the droplets of champagne clinging to Himemiya's naked body. Touga was busy distracting that Tenjou girl, who kept slapping him in the face, and all Nanami could think about was licking the champagne off that sweet body.

She shoved her way to the front of the crowd, prepared to loudly mock Himemiya's shame. And then maybe grope her. To add to the humiliation, of course.

So of course she was shocked to find herself toppled to the floor by a fully naked Himemiya, who proceeded to rip her dress off and grope _her_! _What?!_ No, how was this possible?!

"I'm not blind, Miss Nanami," the Bride whispered. "I've always wanted to get to know you, too."

And in front of over a hundred gawking onlookers and her brother, Anthy Himemiya proceeded to fuck Nanami Kiryuu into submission and many orgasms. And with every touch and thrust of the Bride's fingers and tongue and hands Nanami realized that all along, what she had really wanted was to fuck Anthy Himemiya.

Or be fucked by her.

No, next time she was _definitely_ going to be on top.


End file.
